


A Work in Progress

by Desirae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x01 episode coda, All The Love, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, reference to future immortal Alec, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: “Did you really think I wanted you to go?” The words were heavy and a little bit wounded and he could feel Alec breathe in sharply at the unexpected question.A gentle conversation in the afterglow, set at the end of 3x01.





	A Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Just a coda that wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> My Malec is portrayed by the amazing Harry&Matt, but by all means picture whoever you choose. Hope you enjoy:)

There hadn’t been words when they arrived home that night. Everything had been quiet, the only sound the rustling of clothing, and whispered sighs as lips parted and flesh slipped and slid against each other. Fingers interlocked, Magnus had watched with unglamoured eyes, as his shadowhunter fell apart underneath him.  Every thrust into his lover's body resulting in a soft gasp and an arched back. The pressure of heels digging into his back were an indication that it was okay to move faster, deeper; permission for Magnus to take what he needed. So he took, and when Alexander crested, body locking up, mouth parted on a silent scream, Magnus let himself fall over the edge too, a gasping whimper escaping as he collapsed, face buried in the damp crook of Alec’s neck, breathing in the scent of his own sandalwood soap on his lover's skin.

Magnus could feel Alec’s pulse jumping rapidly and angled his face up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.  His love’s legs were still locked around Magnus’ waist and fingertips ran gentle pathways up and down his spine, causing him to shiver, even as he was surrounded by warmth. Magnus watched Alec’s Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed, breath slowly evening out from harsh inhales to soft, trembling sighs. Magnus adjusted as he slipped from Alec’s body, cleaning them with a quick wave of his fingers for which Alec hummed his thanks.

Moonlight spilled across the silk sheets, glinting off the rings on his hand, which had come to interlace with Alec’s as they lay in the afterglow.  Though whispered, Magnus’ words still seemed loud when he broke the reverent silence and spoke.

“Did you really think I wanted you to go?” The words were heavy and a little bit wounded and he could feel Alec breathe in sharply at the unexpected question.  Magnus raised his head to look down at Alec who until that point, had still had his eyes closed. He opened them now, turning to meet Magnus' gaze. That was his Alexander, always meeting things head on, no matter how difficult the situation. Magnus’ eyes followed the brush of Alec’s pink tongue as he wet his lips, giving him the moment he needed to respond.

 “You… you didn’t seem that phased. It seemed like it wasn’t really going to impact your life very much, either way I decided.”

The words stung a little bit, Magnus had to admit. He’d thought that he was being supportive, not that he had sounded indifferent.  He went to speak but Alec continued before any words could pass.

“You’re not… _easy_ with me anymore,” the words were soft and a little bit broken, accompanied by an almost sad smile and Magnus’ heart clenched a bit at the sight.

“Alexander, you must know that I love you,” he found himself imploring and Alec twisted, propping his head upon his hand. His expression was soft, eyes dark in the moonlit room.

“Of course I do, it’s not even a question. But we’re still adjusting,” Alec sighed, sounding older than his years. “We’re still recovering from… from what I broke,” his fingers reached out to press against Magnus’ lips, stopping the denial that was ready to fall out with a brush of his thumb.

“I did. I did break us, Magnus. I broke your trust at the very least, and even _I_ know that it takes time. That it will be awhile before you fully let your guard down with me again, and let me know exactly how your feeling. Although,” Alec paused as a huff of laughter escaped, “I am glad you said something because I was going to stay anyway. Being apart from you...it’s not an option for me anymore. But it’s definitely a relief to know for sure that you want me to stay.”

Magnus found himself moving quickly, covering Alec’s body with his own, pushing him back into the pillows. He braced on his forearms, caging Alec in as he gazed down at him fiercely. Alec stared back up at him, intently, long-fingered hands coming to rest at the small of Magnus’ back, kneading softly.

“I always want you to stay, Alexander.  Please don’t ever question that,” Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek, gratified when he leaned into it, breath escaping, shaky. “And I do trust you, darling. You are right, it’s just going to take time to be fully in sync again. Aside from in the obvious way,” he said, attempting to tease and happy when he saw Alec’s trademark lopsided grin.

“We just… we just can’t stop talking, okay Magnus? I need to know what you’re thinking and I am going to try and remember to verbalize my own needs too, instead of trying to dissect everything myself first. I mean, I could have just asked you if you wanted me to stay. I think I was just afraid of what the answer would be.”

The admission pained Magnus, even as a sliver of guilt pierced him for not knowing if he would have initially answered in the affirmative. Would he have insisted that Alec follow his dreams, self-sacrificed his own happiness for what he thought Alec needed if the Nephilim hadn’t confronted him on repressing his feelings? Perhaps not, and that was something _he_ needed to work on.

Alec’s fingers glided up Magnus’ back to fist in his hair, and he willingly let himself be tugged down. They met in a soft kiss, and Magnus sighed into it, lips parting, a gentle brushing of their mouths slotted together, clinging sweetly. The kiss was unhurried, bodies already sated, just a promise between them expressed by sighs and the slick slide of tongues.

“We’ll work on it,” he rasped when the need for breath became too much, and Alec nodded at him in agreement. Of course, they would work on it. They were committed, _soulmates_ Magnus often thought to himself, knowing that the depth of feelings he had for this man went far beyond what he had ever felt before. Knowing that this was the first person to ever express a willingness to search for whatever it would take to make their forever, exactly that. _Forever_.  They had things to work through, but they would get there. And on days when he was feeling insecure, he would make himself remember these moments.

Magnus eased himself back down, pressed a soft kiss to the hollow of Alec’s throat before once again settling against the crook of his neck, arm over his chest, and reaching for Alexander's hand. Fingers locked,  he allowed his eyes to close, smiling as he felt a tender kiss against the top of his head followed by a sleepy _I love you_ that Magnus echoed back in a whisper, with a firm squeeze of their laced palms. They were a work in progress, Magnus thought to himself as he drifted off, but what they created together would be eternally exquisite.

 

The End


End file.
